Left in the Wake
by Emmy Wolfe
Summary: Calleigh Dusquesne had always been a morning person, but Eric Delko was quite the opposite. He found it amazing that every morning she found a new way to wake him, each time more exquisite that the previous morning.


The alarm sounded earlier than she wanted. She checked her phone to make sure it was tight. 6:00 am. Yep. It was right. She only wished it would be wrong. She got up with a groan and headed to the shower. Before she shut the door completely, she turned to look at Eric. He looked deep in thought. She wondered how she would wake him up now. Calleigh Duquesne had always been a morning person, but Eric Delko was quite the opposite and he needed an extra push just to make it out of bed. Calleigh began to think of all the ways she could get him out of bed fast. She could….. or she could….. or maybe she'd try this today. Maybe. She started the water and jumped into the steaming mist.

-/-/-/-/-

He was lost in a dream he didn't want to end.

Calleigh was sitting on the beach in a lounge chair a few inches from the soothing waves. She was in a red bikini drinking a martini. Such a chick drink. He didn't really care. He was more focused on Calleigh. He walked up and sat beside her putting his feet in the warm Miami water.

"Hey handsome!" she said in her sweet southern accent. She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. She took a sip of her beverage.

"Hey sexy!" he offered earning him a grin and a roll of the eyes. He lowered his voice, "You look mighty pretty in that bikini, Miss Duquesne."

"What do you want?" she said jokingly at him.

"You."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "You certainly are coming up with some cheesy things to say, Mr. Delko."

"But that's why you love me!" he said too over confident.

She rolled her eyes again and faced the ocean.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Eric heard his name being whispered in his ear. He turned to look at Calleigh but she wasn't saying a word.

"Eric." There it was again. It certainly was Calleigh's voice but be couldn't figure out just where it was coming from.

"Eric." This time her voice sounded much more playful. And the beach started fading away and Calleigh apartment came flooding in. he felt warm hands on his back….

-/-/-/-

When Calleigh was dressed and ready to go, she went to wake up Eric. To her delight he was lying on his stomach. She got on her side of the bed and crawled toward where he lay.

"Eric, Eric, Eric," the last call of his name sound more playful than the first two. She brought her teeth to his ear lightly tugging at it.

When that didn't wake him, she closed the gap between her lips and his pulse point. Then started kissing her way down his jaw. He moaned. Half because he didn't want to get up and the other half loving what she was doing to him.

He surprised her and flipped over swiftly then pulled her on top of him all the while keeping his eyes closed. She smiled at his intentions but she wasn't gonna let that happen. But for now she played along hoping to wake him up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled toward him. She placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He trailed his fingers down her figure sending shivers down her spine. He smiled at her reaction.

She leaned down to his ear again only this time she whispered something to him. "You're gonna have to get up sometime."

"Not today." he said as his lips curled up.

"Oh, yes today. I can't have you missing work just because you're staying here now." She shot back.

"Yes, you can." He tried sounding as serious as possible but the playfulness was seeping through.

She decided not to argue even though she knew she could win this battle with her hands tied behind her back. "Breakfast will be ready at 7:15. You better be ready by then," she got up and headed toward the kitchen.

He found it amazing that every morning she found a new way to wake him, each time more exquisite than the previous morning. She found it amazing that he could lie in bed all day. Still she loved that she got to wake him up every day.

He got up and as soon as she left the room. He took a shower the night before so he didn't need to this morning. He put on his clothes and brushed his teeth and anything else needed for the days coming and went straight to the kitchen.

When he got there, he found her in front of the stove fixing eggs and bacon. He was glad she was turned around because he was planning on getting her back. He creeped secretly behind her and snaked his arms around her abdomen. She gasped in response and almost melted then and there. She placed her hands along his forearms and rested her head on his shoulder. He hummed at her reaction.

He lowered his face to her neck and started kissing a path up her throat. She tilted her head a little to grant him access and he took all he could get. He turned her around, pressed his lips to hers, and moved his hands down her back side until he reached the backs of her thighs and lifted her easily off the floor.

"Eric, we can't do this now." She protested breaking the kiss.

He silenced her with a tender kiss. "Says who?" he whispered to her.

She looked at him directly in the eyes. Found desire there. She wanted it just as bad. "Me." She said quietly. She groaned just worn out from everything. "I need a vacation. Maybe a trip to the beach."

He smiled to himself recalling the dream he had. "I'll take you to the beach."

She looked up at him in disbelief.

"You wouldn't happen to have a hot, red bikini, would you?" he said a little shyly scratching the back of his neck and smiling slightly.

---THE END---

Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please please review this! I worked hard over Spring Break so please do!  I wanna know what you think!


End file.
